Rock Candy
by Waffle Hiccupdragon
Summary: The KHBBS gang is back with a new setting and new trouble.


**Honestly, I had no idea I would get so many likes out of Cotton Candy. When I first published it, I thought it sucked, especially the dialogue. I am going to try to improve on that in this story, which is sort of Cotton Candy 2.0 except the KHBBS gang is at the mall this time! It's also not just Ventus and Vanitas together either (although they are in this one still) so a warning to you all: THIS DOES INCLUDE YAOI and straightness. Any bad reviews simply because of that, and you will be redirected to this very paragraph while I lmao at your failure. Muaha. Enjoy!**

******Rock Candy******

**Silly Steve's Super Sugar Snacks**

"I can't believe you are making me pay for all of this." Said Aqua as she piled the gang's candy on the checkout counter. Aqua isn't very short, but the stack of candy still caused her to veer to the side to partially see the cashier's face. "It's totally fair! I paid for all that cotton candy last week at that horrible movie you took us to last week." Vanitas complained. *GASP "How DARE you insult Twilight! You didn't even share any of that cotton candy. Here: apologize to Edward." "Whaa?" said Vanitas, who was now face to face with a doll version of Edward Cullen still boxed and giving Vanitas a plastic evil glare. *sigh "I'll take that, thanks." Said Terra, taking the bag of candy from the annoyed cashier.

**FYE**

"Um…Master Eraqus?" asked Terra, who momentarily paused his music demos. Eraqus was flipping through rows of posters, acting hysterical. _Master Xehanort, what the hell did you put in Master Eraqus' tea this morning? _Terra thought. "Well, it can't be that bad." He decided, and resumed listening to his music demos. While holding a case up to check the price, Terra saw the reflection of a Twilight poster featuring Bella and Eraqus' face as Eraqus apparently found what he was looking for. "Gah! Master, no more fantasies for you!"

**Victoria's Secret**

In a dressing room, Terra ran his fingers along the seams of some lingerie he caught Aqua trying on to impress a guy she likes. "Does that guy keep the promises he whispers in your ear and keeps up with dates he says he will arrive at? He might, but there's something he can't do as well as me." Terra was throbbing inside his pants, Aqua in a daze on the floor waiting impatiently for Terra to take her. He removed his clothes at a speed Aqua never knew he had, and immediately covered her body with his, sucking on her pale flesh while rubbing his cock on her lower body. Terra loved Aqua so he would wait for her to adjust to this before indulging himself. "Mmmm….is that Love Spell?" Terra moaned into Aqua's chest, taking in the scent of the body spray she sampled. "You bought me rock candy, so I'll get you that spray." He said. Both of them were gasping, Terra whispering _please _repeatedly to Aqua until she finally nodded. Above Aqua, Terra looked like an animal, a feral look in his eyes as he thrusted fast and hard, Aqua pulling him closer with each one. After they came, Aqua realized she had no choice but to purchase the stained lingerie. They dressed quickly, before Terra heard some strange noises coming from the next room. _That voice sounds familiar. But this is a girl's dressing room. _Terra thought. He peeked over the wall to find Master Xehanort pretending to model for a porn magazine. He was wearing the same set Aqua just had on. They were all escorted out when Terra lost his lunch over the wall. Well, at this point he was glad he didn't have to buy that set for Aqua, because it will take a lot of therapy to get those images out of his head.

**American Eagle**

Ventus was happy to shop at his own pace, but he had to keep pushing past the girls in there who were swarming him. Ven finally picked up two matching hoodies. He smiled as he made his way to the checkout counter. Except, he couldn't even get there because the swarm only thickened. Sighing, Ven threw up his arms and shouted as loud as he could, "I'M GAY!" to which all the girls screamed as if Ven had just pulled a gun on them. They all dropped their purchases and stampeded out of the store. It took Ven a minute to dig the hoodies out of the pile of girl clothes, and he casually placed them on the counter, the cashier dumbstruck at the sudden event, and stared after Ven openmouthed.

Ven put on his hoodie when he stood outside the store. He knew the others would wonder why he bought two of the same one, but that was something they all would figure out real quick. Across the way, Ven waved at Vanitas who stood outside the Hot Topic store chomping on his rock candy and licking his lips as he waved back at Ven with a hungry look in his eyes.

**Hot Topic**

Waves of people drifted by, dim blurs in Ventus' vision. Ven kept his eyes focused on Vanitas, who was silently calling Ven over with a naughty look and a hooked finger. Ven started feeling the stirrings of passion he felt every time Vanitas was bad….which was always. With superior speed, Ven was at Vanitas' side before Vani could even turn his head to look at his lover beside him. They shared a heated kiss right there outside the store, not caring about any onlookers. People didn't bother staring, though. This wasn't unusual compared to the other strange things that happened that day.

Vanitas led Ven inside the shop, not stopping, only maneuvering through the few people that were there. Only to end up straight in the back…where the dressing rooms stood vacant and private. Vanitas shoved Ven into a room and locked the door. They looked at each other for a few seconds, a little out of breath, before Ven began ripping off Vanitas' clothes. _Thank God he left the helmet in the car. _Ven thought. It was almost impossible for anyone except Vanitas himself to remove it. Vanitas, caught by surprise, let Ven continue his sexy raid on the last of his clothing. "Taking control this time, are we?" Vanitas teased, reaching back one hand to grab Ven's ass. Ven growled and pushed Vanitas to the floor. Ven took his mouth with his own to silence the dark entity, roughly dragging his fingers along Vanitas' skin. Vanitas moaned at Ven's new attitude, thinking he could try fucking this new side of Ven. Ven made sure to tease Vanitas, giving back what Vanitas always did to Ven. He ground their cocks together, taking Vanitas' mouth once more and conquering it. Finally Ven pushed inside Vanitas, who groaned in pain a little because it was always Ven getting it that way. Ven relished in the tightness and heat of Vanitas' ass. It overwhelmed Ven to where he was too impatient to let Vanitas adjust. Instead, Ven began his rapid movements, pushing harder and deeper into Vanitas, who screamed at the lack of preparation. Ven kissed Vanitas roughly to muffle his screaming, which was turning more pleasurable as Ven finally reached Vanitas' prostate, causing Vanitas to twitch and squeak in pleasure. "Didn't think you were capable of making those sounds." Ven huffed, to which Vanitas replied, "Shut up and fuck me!" to which Ventus did.

**The Fountain**

"Xehanort, stop! The peoples' wishes won't come true that way!" Eraqus said, trying to grab the handfuls of coins Xehanort was pulling out of the fountain. "There has to be something you have better to do than steal change. Plus, you are making yourself a bad role model for Terra." At this, Xehanort stopped his looting and looked at Eraqus. "Look who's talking, failing your student when he aced his exam. And only because he is capable of wielding darkness. I'm actually encouraging him to do his best with his element."

The other side….

"I'm bored." Said Ventus. "I know." Said Terra. "When are we getting out of here? The masters have been talking for hours." Ven complained. "Well most of the time it's about an important matter so don't bug them." Said Terra. "If it was that important, I don't think Master Xehanort would be modeling for some porn company in public like he is." Said Ven. "WHAT?" Terra shouted, turning around to look at the masters, both in the fountain, Eraqus reluctantly rubbing cocoa butter all over Xehanort who was wearing that lingerie set back in Victoria's Secret. "Mortifying, isn't it?" Ven cringed. "Terra?...You ok man?" he asked. And just about then, Terra barfed in the fountain.

**The Drive Home**

No one spoke that strange ride back. All they could do was eat their rock candy because if they ate anything substantial, they would all barf at hearing/seeing the day's events. The rock candy sort of took their minds off anything, and made the trip tolerable. Aqua smiled next to Terra who she could tell was not feeling so hot, thinking she made the wisest purchase of the day.

END

**Lol thanks for reading! But really? DID Aqua make the wisest purchase? YOU DECIDE! Reviews are always loved and given a happy home. Not sure what I should write next.**


End file.
